


The Switch

by LFB72



Series: ART:  MERLIN GIFTS [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Art, Christmas Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5734159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Christmas cartoons:<br/>Arthur receives the wrong present and he's not happy - Gaius gets a shock with his!<br/>Merlin manages to get into trouble no matter what form he takes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Switch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaqtkd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaqtkd/gifts).



> I was not going to post these since Christmas has been and gone, but I'm still reading and enjoying festive fics so I thought I'd spread a little festive fun myself.  
> These were for Wil69 and Jaqtkd as part of the HOC 2015 wishlists.

[](https://imgur.com/Ht2SiV1) [](https://imgur.com/yIWjY65)

 


End file.
